Patrick and Brody/Characteristics
The relationship between Brody and Patrick is the closest of the entire series. Due to their families being good friends for over twenty generations, it's not shocking at all to discover that they have been best friends ever since they were born. When the Hudson and Dunbar families were merged due to the marriage of Patrick's father and Brody's mother, the emotional bond between them went even further now that they were not only each other's best friend but family as well, and even though they weren't related by blood, it surely felt that way. They have been living together ever since the marriage of their respective parents. Over the years, their relationship has developed certain characteristics that makes their relationship unique to that of others. Some of them may look or sound weird to others, but neither of them care about their opinions at all. Characteristics * They have known each other since birth. * Their parents let them explore and play together, they also put them to sleep next to each other in the same crib. * Growing up, the two were inseparable from each other. Where you could find one, the other one was there too. * They became stepbrothers after the death of Brody's father and Patrick's mother after Joshua married Carole. * Even though Patrick is a few months older, he and Brody act as if they're twins. * They have a strong emotional and mental connection, they're able to read each other's emotions with one simple look. * They slept in the same bed when they were toddlers until the age of eleven when they went to Hogwarts. * Brody and Patrick discovered their sexuality together and experimented on each other. They lost their virginity to one another and ever since they begun to experiment by exploring each other's bodies, they continued to keep a purely sexual relationship for the rest of their lives together, which slowed down a bit after the two settled down. * They're not embarrassed to be naked in front of each other. There's no shame between them. * When they were kids, they promised to never keep secrets from each other, a promise still fulfilled to this day. * Patrick and Brody are unable to lie to each other when they're making direct eye contact. If they don't, then they can get away with it but the other might have the feeling that he might not be entirely honest. * When one of them is hurt, the other one will take care of them and will personally make sure that they get better. * Brody and Patrick are not afraid to show signs of love and affection to each other in public. * They have been kissing each other on the cheeks their whole life and it has stuck with them. They still give each other kisses on their cheeks to either greet each other or say goodbye, wish the other good luck, or because the stepbrothers want to. They don't need a reason to do that. * Patrick believes that Brody and him kissing each other on the cheeks has magic and a healing effect in them. It's always the case that whenever one (or both of them) are sick and they kiss each other on the cheeks, that they'll start to feel better quicker than when they haven't ksised each other's cheeks. * Brody was the one that started taking photographs of them together. Eventually, Patrick started to take pictures as well and now the two are always taking pictures of each other together or individually. They have taken tons of pictures of each other that they have fifteen entire books filled with moving and still photographs. * Patrick and Brody tell each other everything about their lives and what happened in them. They take their 'have no secrets for each other" promise they made to each other as kids very seriously, and this means that they also talk about personal and private stuff that they normally wouldn't tell to anyone else. * Brody is more of the fighter out of the two. Brody has more muscles than Patrick and is extremely protective over him. He's willing to fight someone with his fists whenever they're harrassing or attacking Patrick. For this reason, Patrick feels incredibly safe with Brody and he always comes to him whenever someone's giving him trouble, not wanting to fight them himself because he knows he's most likely not going to win since he hardly has any muscle and strength. * Patrick knows more spells than Brody. That does not mean that Brody's a bad wizard. Patrick always tells Brody about the spells he has read about and learned and then he'll teach them to him, making sure that Brody knows more spells than anyone else at Hogwarts. * Brody and Patrick love to go on roadtrips together, with their brothers and stepbrothers or their friends.